Studies will be performed in females of pubertal age with 3-beta hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase deficiency (HSD). These studies will be designed to investigate ovarian function. The levels in the blood of the various estrogens and of estradiol in particular will be measured at daily intervals. The several precursors of the estrogens will also be measured both before and after stimulation with gonadotropins. The particular precursors to be emphasized are those known to be elevated in deficiency of HSD. These will include dehydroepiandrosterone and 5-androstenediol. Baseline levels of gonadotropins will also be measured. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kirkland, R.T., Kirkland, J.L., Keenan, B.S., Bongiovanni, A.M., Rosenberg, H.S., and Clayton, G.W.: Bilateral Testicular Tumors in Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia. J. Clin. Endocrinol. & Metab. 44: 369-378, 1977. Tenore, A., Berman, W.F., Parks, J.S., and Bongiovanni, A.M.: Basal and stimulated serum growth hormone concentrations in inflammatory bowel disease. J. Pediat. 44: 62-628, 1977.